Throughout the various stages of substrate processing, such as semiconductor or display manufacturing, etc., critical process parameters may vary significantly. Processing conditions and their spatial distributions change over time with the slightest changes in critical process parameters creating undesirable results. Small changes can easily occur in the composition or pressure of a process gas, or substrate temperature, and the spatial distributions thereof. As such, substrate processing components require constant monitoring, and the ability to tightly control these processing conditions and their spatial distributions.